The present invention relates to a dial lock slides for a slide fastener of a bag, a trunk, etc., and, especially, to one for a slide fastener so manufactured as to prevent theft by enabling the carrier to alter the dial code at will.
The locking device of prior arts is so made, as is seen in FIG. 7, that a slide 91 on one side and another slide 92 on the other side are slid toward each other, a pair of rows of elements (not shown in the drawing) are joined and a handle 93 connected with the lug 92a of said slide 92 on one side is turned, while a lever 93a is kept pressed down, so that a lug 91a of said slide 91 may be inserted in a lock groove 93b of said handle 93, and said lever 93a is released, whereupon said handle 93 and said slide 91 are joined by means of a lock member 93c, and this state a key cylinder 93d of said handle 93 is turned by a key to fix said lock member 93c.
But in a locking device for a slide fastener of prior arts it is found pretty easy to open the lock by the use of a key not quite fitting the key cylinder 93d, and thus the practicability of such a locking device is quite insignificant, and, for a serious disadvantage, it is impossible to apply such a device for of prior arts to a slide fastener with more than three slides.